1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image reader having a reading head being capable of scanning a document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image reader of portable type has been known. In such a portable image reader, the reading head has a relatively narrow reading width and, therefore, it is usually needed to repeat scans several times in order to read a document fully.
As is easily understood, it is very difficult to start individual manual scans from the same start line exactly. If individual starting positions of scans are shifted with each other, image data obtained by individual scans are also shifted. This causes a defective image upon printing.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, means for setting a reference line relative to a document to be read is proposed. However, the reference line is also printed out when said means is used.
Further, there is a possibility that the same portion of a document is read repeatedly. If the same portion is printed out repeatedly, the print density thereof will become different from that in the other portion even if possible shifts between two image data obtained by sucessive scans have been eliminated.